


Lifelong Service｜終身役

by janusrome



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Army, BAMF!Charles, Canon Compliant, Fighting, Gen, Korean War, Veterans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik認為指導他們的招募成員徒手搏擊的人應該是他；Charles做了一個非常有說服力的爭論，證明事實剛好相反。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifelong Service｜終身役

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lifelong Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358291) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7736.html?thread=15451704#t15451704
> 
>  
> 
> _根據漫畫的背景，Charles對非暴力有明確的偏好，但他同時也是個韓戰老兵……_
> 
>  
> 
> _每個大兵經歷過的基礎體能訓練不會就這樣消失……尤其是他們灌輸進入你的腦袋的、那些基本的自我防衛的東西。我們已經知道Charles似乎規律地跑步而且跑得很愉快。我希望看到的是Erik預測Charles在徒手搏擊不堪一擊，向他挑戰對打練習，假定他會讓他躺平在地上。結果是Charles跟他打得非常盡興，或者是由於Erik自己的假設而自大輕敵，反倒被摔倒在地。_

Erik站在廚房，看著Charles領著Hank繞著大宅慢跑。他們來到Westchester的大宅才兩天，但Charles至少瞭解到他們的小軍隊對於紀律的需求。然而，這有一丁點可悲。儘管Hank曾經待過CIA，但是在研究部門，體能訓練很明顯的不在要求事項的前面順位。Charles輕易地贏過那個年輕人，一而再再而三，幾乎不費吹灰之力。考量到Charles擁有一個博士學位，以及過去十年間他大概都躲在書本堆後面、不怎麼留心自己的體適能，很明顯的，由Charles領導訓練是一個盲人為瞎子引路的案例。

他提議過幾次，但很顯然的，Charles不怎麼苟同Erik對男孩們和Raven採用的魔鬼訓練。事實上，他差一點把Hank弄哭了，然後Charles藉著一句「是的，謝謝你，Erik」把他趕走。他猜想，等到Shaw終於又現身的時候，Charles就會明白，他的「G-Men」（註1）還沒有準備好。

然而，有一個領域是Erik絕對不會允許Charles主掌的，那就是被Charles納入每一個人的標準訓練方案的徒手搏擊訓練。Charles安排他自己領導這些課程。這是他無法忍受的，事關他的自尊心。不過，Charles是個好脾氣的人，Erik預期他會接受這個建議而不會非常不高興。

在一個挪用來做訓練的大房間裡，他發現Charles在做伸展運動。

「Charles？」

Charles嗯了一聲作為回應，但什麼也沒說，繼續做他的伸展。

「我想要領導徒手搏擊的訓練。」

Charles往上伸展到他的極限，並不是最令人印象深刻的，但Erik猜想那個男人需要那麼做。「我不會反對分擔責任，Erik。」

Erik預測的對話走向並不是這樣。對於此事，Charles應該要同意他，而不是反對他。「你不會想要他們學到壞習慣的。他們大多數至少需要一些重新訓練，或是基本的訓練。我以為你我達成共識，我們正在打造一支軍隊。」

「我偏好的想法是，這是一支致力於處理獨特合適我們的難題的特殊任務部隊，但我猜想『軍隊』有其特定的吸引力，所以是的。」

Erik略微咬牙，「他們需要學習如何成為『獨特合適』的，學會如何解決某些超出非暴力範圍的衝突。還是你忘了他們面對四名變種人時一整個 _動彈不得_ ，而且其中一個已經死了？」還有，他們其中之一已經厭倦Charles和他的方法，以致於她自願離開，但此刻他不打算針對那點發表意見。不是說他不屑用那個事實當作一個論點，而是Erik不認為在這個當下Charles會欣然接受提醒。

「Alex和Darwin的合作令人讚賞。」Charles回答，垂下雙眼，「結果雖是不幸的，但我尊敬他們勇於嘗試。」

他們的 _嘗試_ 是個十足的失敗。「我來訓練他們徒手搏擊。」

在他們之間有段漫長的沉默，有那麼一刻，Erik以為Charles最終也許會同意他某些事。「我們會一起訓練他們。」最後Charles決定，「我會偏好由我主導。你的技巧是令人讚賞的，Erik，但是相較於搏鬥，更重要的是知道怎麼打和打哪裡。」

「跟我搶。」

「抱歉，你說什麼？」

「如果你認為自己握有某些訣竅教導如何搏鬥，那就證明。」

Charles望著他，他們兩人再度沉默，但是最終Charles點頭，彷彿他做了一個重大決定而不只是同意一個快速的對打練習。「非常好。壓制？還是擊倒？（註2）」

儘管他很渴望把Charles打醒，但是他不想要傷害那個男人。他……為了某些他不是很能夠說清楚的原因，他對他有些依戀。是的，Charles觸怒了他，但是他不時的挑戰卻不會讓Erik不舒服。「壓制十秒。」

Charles走向地墊的中央，做了最後一次的伸展，然後點頭，「告訴我什麼時候，我們就開始。」

「不准使用能力。」Erik補上。

「當然。」

Erik走向Charles，在中間留下整整六呎的距離，好讓他們開始。那大概最起碼可以給Charles機會發動防禦。

「動手吧。」

Charles沒有動。Erik等待片刻讓Charles採取行動，做任何事，但是他沒有，只是保持放鬆但有所準備。始終是個非暴力的和平主義者，很顯然的。Erik猛然撲去。堅硬的拳頭擊中他的腹腔神經叢而他蹣跚後退，不到一秒之後疼痛爆發在他的下巴。他向後跳躍閃避第三擊。他的雙手甚至沒有擊中目標。

他再度出手，一拳落在Charles的下巴，力道夠重足以把他打倒。Charles給他的印象總是弱不禁風的類型。然而那個心電感應者置之不理，繼續他的攻勢。

他們互打了好幾拳，遠比Erik預期的多，擊打和重拳、踢擊、打中和閃過的攻擊、打得對方踉踉蹌蹌和重新站起來。Erik發現他沒有時間計畫擊倒Charles的最佳方針。正當他試圖計畫時，一腳猛然踢出，正好擊中他的膝蓋上方而他摔倒。Charles抓住他，但不是那種對他的喉嚨的無力抓握，Charles把他摔到地上，面向地面，一隻膝蓋壓在他的上背部，他的手臂被用力扭在身後，而他認為只要再多個一吋就有可能脫臼。Charles用腳壓住他的另一隻手。

Erik無法掙脫壓制，憤怒、挫敗，而Charles繼續把他壓在那裡，大聲計數。

Erik立即的反應是抓向附近唯一的金屬。此刻的他不在訓練的地墊上，他在戰場上；被擊敗意味著Shaw會脫逃，意味著沒有人能替他的母親復仇。他抓住總是擱在Charles頸子的鋼鏈，緊緊纏繞住Charles的喉嚨，但Charles即時用左手抓住它，使鏈條不至於陷進他的氣管。

「八。」

Erik勒得更緊；Charles甚至沒有在他的上方掙扎。

「九。」

他的牙齒咬緊，他的背部收緊。

「十。Erik，拜託，冷靜下來。」

Charles鬆開他被箝制的手臂，而Erik翻身，摔下在他背上的心電感應者，並且居高臨下望著他，雙手抓住他的運動衫，急迫地喘氣。

「冷靜。」一隻手抵著他的臉，而他得抗拒咬下去的衝動。「我不是你的敵人。這只是對打練習。」

「怎麼可能？」恐懼化為憤怒和挫敗。Charles怎麼可能贏過他？那個男人比他矮六吋而且還是個學者。Erik一輩子都在訓練自己用他的雙手徒手殺人。

那個心電感應者用拇指勾住環繞在他頸部的金屬，滑開它展示兩片凹損的金屬狗牌。Charles F. Xavier；血型B+；天主教徒；Graymalkin的住址，那是他們現在位處的大宅……

「軍隊？」Erik問，太過困惑，無法有條理地思考。

「8086單位（註3）。」Charles回答，「我相信現在他們用『特殊作戰』稱呼那種東西了。」

「你是個 _教授_ ！」

「我還在朝鮮服役過，不然你以為大部分的博士候選人瞎混十一年的時間只為了寫一篇博士論文而已？」

Erik……並沒有真正思考過這件事。他認定Charles就只是有一點過於享受喝酒和調情，無法真正專心。在他們一起去招募同伴的那幾個星期裡，他也享受了不少那種行為。

「是喔，多謝你啊，Erik。」Charles回應他的念頭，而Erik退縮，雙手交握在他的胸前。Charles拉扯他的運動衫片刻。「好了，關於我指導徒手搏擊訓練的資格引發的這團混亂，我們結束了嗎？」

Erik無聲地頷首。

「很好，我已經決定從一些基本的自我防禦原則著手，然後我們會從那裡繼續下去。好的基礎，如同你推薦的。」

Erik知道這是為了安撫他，但在他的心裡一個不算太隱密的地方，他尋思著Charles還對他隱瞞了什麼，而他無法對Charles隱瞞任何的祕密。

 

 

 

譯註：

（1）G-Men，Government Men的縮寫，指美國政府特務的俚語。

（2）擊倒，原文是incapacitation，精確的定義是在搏鬥之中使對手喪失行動的能力。

（3）8086th Army Unit，韓戰時美軍的游擊戰與特殊作戰的單位。

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the amazing [norwaysalmon](../users/norwaysalmon) for the thorough beta.  
> 非常感謝norwaysalmon幫我超仔細校對。


End file.
